


on the road.

by cherryade



Series: warm. [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: “What’re you thinking about?” he asks, although he already knows the answer. Eddie’s life is a fast-paced dash from firehouse to wherever Christopher is.“Chris,” he replies. “It’s a big fire we’re headed to. Gotta remind myself that I’ve got someone waiting for me back home, y’know?”(Eddie worries. Buck soothes.)crossover, on the way to texas
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: warm. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	on the road.

They’re somewhere near Phoenix when Buck’s eyes blink open. The highway lights are flashing by in a blur as the hum of the rig’s engine drones on in the background like white noise. He wonders what the sparse traffic is thinking when they see them, a row of hulking fire trucks glinting in the moonlight. He glances at his watch. 

3.24am.

He pulls himself upright from his slouch against Eddie’s shoulder and rubs at his eyes. 

“Hey,” Eddie murmurs quietly. His face is lit by the light of his phone, casting the rest of him in shadow. He turns to face Buck, lips quirking into a small smile. “Think they could hear you snoring from Texas.”

Buck scowls.

“What are you doing awake?” he says. “It’s three in the morning.”

Eddie’s smile turns self-deprecating as he offers his phone to Buck. Buck takes it from him and feels an unstoppable wave of fondness as Christopher’s toothy grin beams back at him. 

“Just thinking,” he says as Buck hands it back to him. He swipes right and another photo of Christopher appears. It’s of the two of them sitting at the park, a huge ice cream cone held in Buck’s hand as Christopher licks at the melting chocolate. The happiness on their faces outshone the sun. An unbidden smile touches his lips as the memory fills him.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks, although he already knows the answer. Eddie’s life is a fast-paced dash from firehouse to wherever Christopher is.

“Chris,” he replies. “It’s a big fire we’re headed to. Gotta remind myself that I’ve got someone waiting for me back home, y’know?”

Buck reaches out and takes the phone from his hands. He clicks the screen shut and slides it into Eddie’s pocket. Reaching out, he grasps his partner’s hand and holds it against his chest.

“Have I ever told you what a good father you are?” he says. Eddie’s hand flexes in his grip as a flicker of emotion crosses his face.

“I’ve failed him many times before. I just don’t want to fail him again.”

Buck shakes his head.

“You won’t,” he says with conviction. He thinks back to that night and he thinks he can still feel the dirt under his fingernails and the fracture in his heart. “You didn’t. You’re his hero. As far as he’s concerned, you can do no wrong.”

Eddie snorts and rubs his free hand down his face. His voice is thick when he says, “He’ll grow out of it one day. We all did.”

Buck sighs. He looks back at his own childhood with an unhealthy amount of misery and he thinks he’d trade anything for a father who was even half like Eddie. Eddie’s lips are pulled into an unhappy frown and Buck wants to kiss it away. He settles for pulling Eddie towards him and wraps his arms around his broad shoulders. 

"I've got you, Eds," he mutters into his ears. "We'll make it back to him. Together."

Eddie relaxes and Buck closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the sandbox, just playing in it.


End file.
